Ken 10: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!
Ken 10: HAPPY BIRTHDAY is the first episode of Ken 10: The Adventure Begins Story Narrator: Todays the day! the day Kenny Maxwell Tennyson dreamed of his entire life! Today was Kennys 10th birthday, the day he would get the best present anyone could wish for, A brand new Omnitrix! Julie: Rise and shine! You know what day it is today! Kenny: (Tired) Go away I'm sleeping! come back in an hour! Julie: Okay, I just thought youd be a little more excited about your TENTH BIRTHDAY! Kenny: (Jumps out of bed) OH BOY I COMPLETELY FORGOT! Julie: Now not everyone has there present ready so you can eat your speical bithday breakfast that I made you! Kenny: Okay! Thanks Mom! (Runs into the kitchen, and almost trips over they family pet, Ship, A little Galvanic Mechamirph) Kenny: OOOOH FRENCH TOAST! MY FAVORITE!! (Kenny Fininshes his dinner and at about that time it's time for Kennys 10th Birthday party!) Everyone but kenny: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KENNY!! Ben 10,000: Who's present do you want first? Kenny: I'll take Evans first! I wanna save your's for last! Evan: I got the best gift for my cousin Kenny! (hands Kenny a box) Kenny: (Rips the box open) A HOVERBOARD!! Thanks Man!! Evan: I got a two for one deal, so we can go hover boarding together! Kenny: Awesome! Kevin: He worked hard to find it! Gwen: Now for MY present! (Hands Kenny a huge book) Kenny: A book.........thanks...I guess Gwen: It's not just any book! its a book of spells! so once your older you can practice magic! Kenny: Aw Cool! Thanks Alot Aunt Gwen! (Kenny opens up all the gifts except the last one) Kenny: Okay dad! Now Its YOUR"E TURN! Ben 10,000: Okay Son! but you already know what it is! (Hands him an omnitrix) Kenny: Of Course I know! it's an awesome Omnitrix Just like yours! I can have the ability to transform into over a million differant aliens! and go ultimate too! THis is the best gift ever! (Omnitrix sticks to his wrist) Ben 10,000: Well it's not exactly like mine Kenny: What do you mean? Ben 10,000: well because i don't want you getting hurt, i only gave you 10 aliens, and easy ones. Kenny: WHAT!!?!?!?! Ben 10,000: Don't worry! I didn't give you The Worst or Walkatrout or anything like that. Kenny: well I was expecting to get all aliens.....What aliens did yoou get me? Ben 10,000: Chromastone, so you have good defense, Snakepit so you can slow an enemy down, Fasttrack, in case you need to run away from a battle, Swampfire, because he can regenerate, Echo Echo, he's usually prety usfull,aaaannnddd, Diamondhead, Buzzshock, Articguana, Spidermonkey and Feedback, Kenny: I Don;t even Get Humongasaur or Four Arms? Ben 10,000: don't worry, i made it so you unlock new ones really fast! Kenny: This totally stinks! Julie: Kenny! Kenny: I'm not a little kid anymore! why can't i have the strong ones!! (starts crying) you just give me dumb useless aliens! How come you get a million and i only get 10! (Kenny runs off) Kevin....Well.....that didn't go according to plan (Kenny, outside) Kenny: He's so mean! Evan: Hey Kenny! Kenny: Go away Evan! I'm not in the mood! Evan: No i was just gonna tell you that you should be thank full that you have the omnitrix at all! I'm part anodite and my mom never gave ME a spell book! she gave it to you! Kenny: i Guess your'e right! Evan: I think you should apologize to your dad Kenny: yeah.. (Rides off on hoverboard until he sees his dad) Kenny: Hey dad! (hops off hoverboard) Ben 10,000: Yes son? Kenny: I'm sorry that i was mean! i know it took you a long time to build me my omnitrix and i'm very thankfull that you went through all that trouble to make it for me! I'm sorry Ben 10,000: Oh, kenny I forgive you! Kenny: I should probobly go say sorry to everyone else, Ben 10,000: that can wait, how about now, we kick some alien butt! THE END Trivia This episode had no aliens in it. Category:Episodes